the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Special Pageant Puff
The 37th episode of the series and the 16th episode of Season 2. Brat is competing in her school's beauty pageant, after being convinced by Boomer, and competes against her former rival, Bubbles. Meanwhile, Brick, Butch, and Brute try to help Berserk with her play since Blossom is ruining it, as Buttercup watches. Plot After Brat teaches cheerleading, Boomer says Brat was really great at cheerleading. Brat says thank you to him sadly, but she is suddenly depressed. The reason for this is because she feels like she has no cuteness like other girls. Boomer cheers her up and tells her she is more than cute, she's beautiful. Brat thanks him by hugging him, but still feels sad and flies to lunch. Boomer, feeling bad for her, tries to help Brat feeling happy again, then he sees a poster of The School's Beauty Pageant, and takes the poster with him. Meanwhile, Berserk, teaching acting for her acting class, is filming her next play: Sleeping Beauty, but later learns that Blossom is in the play as well as having the part of Sleeping Beauty, much to Berserk disgust. So Berserk is forced to let Blossom be Sleeping Beauty. Back with Brat, Brat is depressed thinking she has no talent at all. Boomer arrives to Brat, and shows her the poster to the beauty pageant. He then convinces her to be in it. Brat then states she's not good enough to enter. Boomer convinces her more by encouraging her. Brat, feeling a bit more confident, agrees to enters in. Meanwhile, Brick, Butch, and Brute are hanging out with each other until Berserk shortly. Berserk says she needs help with them, because Blossom is driving her "berserk." Brick, Butch, and Brute (But she's in disgust.) agree to help Berserk as school is over. The next day at school, Brat enters the beauty pageant as Boomer is her "coach". Later, Boomer and Brat find out shortly that Bubbles also enter the pageant and is overconfident she'll beat Brat. Brat gets mad at Bubbles for being more popular then her, and is confident to compete. Meanwhile, Berserk with Brick, Butch, and Brute helping her, they help Blossom with the play. However; Beserk brings Brute with her to watch, making things a whole lot worst. Every time they do a scene, Brute falls asleep right away, snoring and druling, much to the others' (except Berserk) disgust. Breaker (at his breaking point) almost attacks Brute, but is stopped by Blake. Berserk begins to get bored. Butch gets bored and is about to leave but is stopped by Berserk. So they continue filming the play helping Berserk. Back with Brat and Boomer, the school's pageant begins. The first event is "The Dress Off" where the competitor needs to pick a dress to wear. Boomer helps pick out a gown with Brat, until they find a gown for Brat. They show off their outfits. Back with the others helping Berserk, They are doing the scene where sleeping beauty is in a deep sleep. Oppressor Plutonium (regretting) says either Brick or Butch have to kiss Berserk. Blake and Butch refuse to kiss Berserk much to their disgust, but not Brick, Blossom is then to force brick to kiss Berserk. Brute, in the meantime, is snorting snot, much to Buttercup disgust. Buttercup talks sense into Brute, only making Brute spit the snot at her. Buttercup, enraged, tries to attack Brute, while Brute laughs at her, but Buttercup is stopped by Blake grabber by her arms. Back at the pageant, the next event is "The Recycling Support" where the pageant girl needs to say how to support cleaning litter for the environment. Bubbles and explains it and makes Brat mad. Bubbles, determined, goes to do the event by saying “if we all work together with the environment, nature will be more clean and appreciate us.” Boomer cheers for Brat. Back with the others, they do the final scene. Brute is sleeping (while tied up). Brick kisses Berserk on the cheek. Blossom, finally very pleased, goes to sent the tape's disk to the teacher, as she flies off. Blake, Butch, and Buttercup ask what do they do next. Berserk finally speaks, and leaves carrying her sister. Back at the pageant, the final event is "Talent Off" where the person needs to do a talent they know. Brat then gains her confidence. Bubbles encourages Brat, when she sees this. Boomer cheers Brat. Brat says in a sassy tone, whatever (But she was happy) . Bubbles does her talent wearing a different outfit: modeling and showing off her looks. Finally, the last competitor is Brat. Brat says she can't do it. However, Boomer helps her with her confidence. Bubbles, regaining her confidence, swears her outfit into a different outfit. Boomer becomes her partner in the talent. Brat & Boomer do a dance which impresses the audience. Bubbles wins, much to Brat's anger. Bash pushes Bubbles up the stage to recieve her tiara. Bubbles give's it to Brat for being so confident in herself confronted by Brat, due to her being happy. But then leaves. Brat thanks him for helping her boost her self-confidence, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Boomer hugs Brat and everyone else congratulates her too.The Powerpunk Girls are then shown hiding in a tree. Brat gets proud of Bubbles and almost hugs her, but Brute stops her saying she can handle it. Brute comes out he butt of the tree and punches Brat. Boomer goes over and punches her back,and soon they are in a huge fight.The episode ends with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyright Boys trying to stop them by firing laser cannons.